This invention relates to the field of domestic cooking ranges, and more particularly to such ranges having a pyrolytic self-cleaning capability. The invention is directed to a door locking mechanism for such appliances for use during the pyrolytic self-cleaning mode of operation.
Domestic ranges having a heat cleaning or a pyrolytic self-cleaning capability are well known. Such ranges use the technique of heating the oven cavity to tempertures substantially in excess of those encountered in normal cooking, typically temperatures above 750.degree. F. Because of the high temperatures involved in the self-cleaning mode, it is advisable that the oven door be securely locked during such operations, and in a manner that will prevent the oven from being openable as long as abnormally high temperatures exist in the oven.
Various mechanisms which have heretofore been suggested to fulfill this function have not been totally satisfactory from the standpoint of ease and cost of manufacture, reliability and ease of operation. A definite requirement remains for a lock mechanism for domestic ranges having a pyrolytic self-cleaning capability which mechanism will exhibit a high degree of reliability, and which in turn can be easily operated by the user of the range.